Voyage chez Harry Potter
by Les cupidonnes des dimensions
Summary: Lola et Margot sont projetées (en toute connaissance de cause) dans l'univers de Harry Potter. ATTENTION, WARNING, FAITES GAFFE! CETTE FANFIC PEUT VOLER VOTRE ÂME, LISEZ LA SEULEMENT SI VOUS POUVEZ OBTENIR LE NUMÉRO D'UN BON PSY !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous nous (Margot et Lola) vous présentons le premier chapitre de notre toute première fic en coopération.  
Margot post aussi sous le nom de Insanity Hollows  
On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que vous attendrez le prochain chap. qui arrivera dans le courant de la semaine. **

**Prologue**

Lola était à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de bidouiller une grosse machine tandis que Margot lisais, les pieds posé sur Lola, le dernier tome d'Harry Potter. Lola se redressa et dit à Margot :  
« Juste, rappelle moi pourquoi je fais ça ?  
-De quoi ? Me servir de paillasson ou de construire cette machine ?  
-Bah... Les deux, répondit Lola après quelques secondes de réflexions »

Margot soupira, leva la tête et regarda Lola droit dans les yeux avant de répondre en brandissant le livre quelle lisait auparavant :  
« Écoute Lolichou...  
-Quand tu commence tes phrase par un prénom avec « chou » ou « i » à la fin c'est que tu compte entuber le susnommé... et encore plus quand il y a « chou » et « i » en même temps, comme dans « Lolichou » dit Lola le regard suspicieux  
-Mais nan, Lolichou, répondit Margot avec l'air le plus angélique possible, tu vois ce livre ? Il est génial !  
-Je sais c'est un de mes préférés... marmonna Lola  
-Mais pas parfait! Vois tu, continua Margot, certain couple ne devrais pas aller ensemble... Comme Harry et Ginny.  
-Moi j'aime bien Harry et Ginny, défendit Lola  
\- On ne interromps pas ! Pesta Margot avant de reprendre, et il y a des couples qui DEVRAIS être ensemble comme Hermione et Severus.  
-Ho la la, soupira Lola, tu va pas recommencer avec ça...  
-Si si c'est le couple parfait, répondit Margot, et donc, cette machine que tu construit va nous servir a entrer dans le monde d'Harry Potter pour faire quelques modifications.  
-Rappelle moi pourquoi c'est MOI qui construis la machine et qui a fais les plans ? Demanda Lola  
-Parce que tu es la meilleure en techno et en math, se justifia Margot, et puis aussi parce que je suis faignante et que je suis géniale pour tous le reste. » 

Voyant que Lola n'était pas convaincue, elle décida de sortir le bon argument, celui qui fera travaillé Lola beaucoup plus vite.  
« Tu sais, commença Margot, dans un interview, l'auteur d'Harry Potter, a dis que Luna épousait un naturaliste et Neville épousait une pouffe... Une Poufsouffle je veux dire... on pourrais faire en sorte que Luna tombe sous le charme quand Neville lui avoue son amour à la fin de la bataille de Poudlard... »  
Les yeux de Lola s'illuminèrent, elle qui était une grande fan de Neville et Luna et qui s'identifiait souvent à cette dernière, ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec Margot.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'imposante machine était prête, enfin d'après Lola, qui se lança dans une grande explication :  
« OK, voilà comment ça marche : on met le livre ici dans ce socle et on se place ici dans cet autre socle et on se transporte dans la dimension du livre. »  
Lola pensait que tous livres et toutes séries avaient une dimensions propre a eux. Et c'était sûrement l'une des seules choses sur les quelles elles étaient d'accord... Lola se plaça sur le socle et fit signe a Margot de la rejoindre. Margot soupira et plaça son livre dans l'autre socle.

Lola pianota sur quelques touches et dit :  
« C'est OK il nous reste environs une minute a patienté et nous seront propulsé dans le livre ! » 

Margot demanda soudainement :  
« Heu... Dans quel moment du livre on va arriver ?  
-Bah... J'ai pas prévu ça moi, répondit Lola insouciante  
-QUOI ? Mais si on arrive en plein milieu de la baston on ne survivra pas deux minutes ! Hurla Margot, il faut arriver a la fin du roman quand c'est fini ! ET pas dans le épilogue ! Mais t'es conne !  
-C'pas ma faute ! Se défendis Lola »  
Margot se figea en se disant qu'une belle et intelligente personne ne pouvais pas mourir à cause d'une idiote. Avant de disparaître dans une lueur blanche Margot hurla de toutes ses forces : 

« -La prochaine fois, je choisirais quelqu'un d'autre ! On va crever par TA faute ! »

 **On va pas trop se répéter mais merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et nous vous laissons deviner que toutes les reviews sont accepter (et attendues x) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Nous sommes de retour ! (Oui on sait on avait mis « à dans une semaine » et ça fait un mois mais bon... on vas pas chipoter... si...?)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, retard ou pas, voici notre deuxième (enfin premier) chapitre !**

Chapitre 1 :

Une fois la lumière disparue Margot se tourna vers Lola:

-Espèce de triple idiote! T'as faillit nous tuer! Elle se jeta vers elle et l'empoigna au niveau du cou.

-Meure! Hurla-t-elle dans une impressionnante imitation (non voulu) d'un méchant bien connu de l'histoire au nom redoutable de « tu-sais-qui »...

-Expelliarmus!

Margot fut projetée à dix mètres de sa cible... ce qui la mit plutôt en rogne...

-Je vais te tuer! Cria encore une fois, sauf que cette fois la cible tu courroux de la jeune fille se trouvait... dans le dos de Lola.

Celle-ci se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne, prête à entendre ses dernières volontés: Severus Rogue tout en robes noires et cheveux gras pointait sa baguette en direction de ce qui commençait à ressembler à la réincarnation de son ancien maître.

-Votre mère vous a jamais dit que c'était mal-poli de montrer de la baguette? Fit Lola d'une voix d'une innocence que seule possèdent les enfants...

Margot lui lança un regard en coin pas très engageant avant de reporter son attention sur Severus.

-Franchement j'ai honte pour toi... commença-t-elle calmement.

-Et de quoi dois-je avoir honte (et pourquoi tu me tutoie gamine)? Grogna le maître des potion.

-En bien déjà un Expelliarmus, juste le sort le plus Poufsouffle qui est était inventer, c'est vrai quoi!? Retirer gentiment sa baguette à son adversaire ou l'envoyer faire son baptême de l'air sur au maximum 5 mètres..., encore un Doloris; j'aurai été en colère, mais j'aurai pu comprendre, mais là je me sens insultée. C'est quand même le sort préféré de Potty... heu Potter. Expliqua la plus jeune des deux nouvelles arrivantes (hé oui, à quelques mois près...) en faisant de grands gestes.

Lola lança un regard en coin à Margot:

-Tu vas te faire traiter de Mangemort... murmura la « technicienne de service ».

-Plutôt crever que d'être associée à ses abrutis de soumis.

-Heum, heum, s'il vous plaît mesdemoiselles.

Les "mesdemoiselles" se tournèrent pour cette fois se retrouver face à face avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Oui, professeur?

-Puis-je savoir à qui nous avons... l'honneur?

-Mais bien sûr, professeur. Nous sommes Margot et Lola Roth. Fusa la réponse de Margot (avant que Lola dise une bétise~)

Lola était folle d'une série appelée "Teen Titans" (Margot pensait qu'elle était folle sur ce point, pas possible à 13 ans d'aimer une série pour bébés) et pour éviter tout conflit elle avait décidé de prendre le nom du personnage préféré de Lola.

-Pouvait vous nous dire comment vous êtes arrivé ici il est normalement impossible de franchir les murs de Poudlard en transplanant. Fit remarquer (à juste titre) la directrice.

-Nous somme venues rendre visite au Directeur Dumbledore, nous pensions le trouver dans la Grande Salle... répondit Margot en adressant un nouveau regard assassin en direction de sa "sœur", n'est-ce pas Lola?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Murmura l'autre...

-Suivez moi jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, Severus venez aussi s'il vous plaît.

Le groupe -des plus hétéroclite- traversa la Grande Salle sous le regard de la petite centaine d'élèves assit tranquillement avec (pour certains) la cuillère suspendue entre l'assiette et la bouche frappé par l'arrivée des plus fracassante des deux sœurs.

Le quatuor s'engagea dans les couloirs les adultes devant montrant le chemin et les adolescentes, traînant derrière.

-Mais... je pensais que Dumbledore était mort en cinquième année... souffla Lola. Et ma machine devait nous envoyer dans le livre numéro 7.

-Moi aussi je pensais que le fou était dead. Répondit Margot tout aussi bas. Et pour la machine, elle doit être défectueuse...

-Mais alors pourquoi t'as demandé à le voir? Ma machine n'est en rien défectueuse.

-McGo n'était pas sur la chaise du Directeur, et même si je peux comprendre que la mort de Dumby est dû être dure au début, y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne l'occupe pas le soir à l'heure du repas. En fait, c'était une sorte de coup d'essais j'étais pas sûre que ça réussirai. Murmura Margot. Alors comment expliques-tu que Bubus soit vivant ?

-Tu penses que le Directeur pourra nous aider à nous intégrer sans trop de problème, pas vrai? Fit Lola. J'en sais rien moi !

-Tu commence à un peu trop bien me connaître... devrais-je te supprimer?

-Pas la pei...

-Nous sommes arrivés. Indiqua McGonnagal avec hauteur.

La sous-directrice chuchota le mot de passe avant de les entraîner , dans le bureau directorial, bien décidée à avoir des explications.

Les deux voyageuses dimensionnelles dévorèrent littéralement des yeux le si célèbre Bureau du tout aussi célèbre Albus (un tas de nom compliqué) Dumbledore. Apparemment J.K Rowling ne s'était pas trompée dans la description (où alors elles étaient atterrie au bon endroit). Des instrument en argent cliquetaient et un homme bizarre (qui n'aurait jamais eu le droit de traîner devant les maternelles) en robes orange et rose qui souriait en suçant un bonbon.

Lola le fixa un moment tentant de le ranger dans l'une de ses catégories soit : ANPA (A Ne Pas Approcher) ou FMS (Fou Mais Sympa).

-Ma chère Minerva, Severus! Que puis-je faire pour vous, et celles qui vous accompagnent?

Les deux adolescentes restèrent figées un instant avant que Lola ne lance à Margot un regard qui voulait dire "Parle, moi j'ai pas envie et t'es meilleure pour causer que moi." regard auquel Margot répondit avec des yeux disant "Ok, mais tu m'en devra une... encore.".

-Mes chères petite filles! Comment n'ai-je pas pu vous reconnaître? S'exclama le Vieux Glucosé en écartant exagérément les bras.

Toutes les personnes (sauf le vieux fou) présentent dans la pièce sursautèrent violemment.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu.**

 **Bien sûr votre avis conte pour nous et les reviews sont le meilleur moyen de l'exprimer donc...**

 **reviews, reviews, reviews...*v* etc.**

 **(On met pas de date de prochain post -on sait qu'on la respectera pas-)**

 **Bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

Un immense silence suit la déclaration du Directeur de Poudlard.

-... QUOI ?! Hurle un Severus au visage déformé par la peur (il vient de comprendre les différentes réactions de deux ''sœur'').

Un grand boum retenti dans un coin de la pièce. McGonagall vient de s'écrouler...

-Ho, une crise cardiaque... bravo ''grand-père''... marmonne Margot (vachement contente de la situation).

-Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclame Lola.

-Mais non~ ça lui arrive souvent les enfants... rien de grave. Rigola Dumby. Severus pourrais-tu la ramener à ses appartements ?

Trop heureux de cette occasion en or de s'éloigner des deux ''psychopathes'' (oui c'est comme ça qu'il les appelle) le maître des potions agrippa McGo et la traîna vers la porte avant de descendre les escaliers.

On peux savoir pourquoi vous nous appelez ''chères petite-filles'' vieil homme ? Grogne Margot.

-Oh, c'était pour pouvoir vous parler seul à seules. Bien ! Maintenant que cela est fait et si vous m'expliquiez votre présence ici ? Fit Dumbledore avec un air de grand-papa gâteux.

-Mais bien sûr ! Lola est juste trop nulle pour construire une machine potable. Répondit Margot en haussant les épaules.

-MA MACHINE EST GENIALE ! Hurla Lola (qui buggait depuis tout à l'heure). Alors, professeur, pour faire simple... Margot et moi avons utilisé une machine pour venir dans votre dimension. Afin de modifier certaine ''petites'' choses.

-Au fait, normalement vous êtes mort. Informa Margot d'une voix neutre en fixant ses ongles, toutes mes condoléances, au passage...

-Juste, pouvez-vous nous dire en quelle année est Harry Potter, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Lola ignorant la remarque de son amie.

-Eh bien... il recommence sa 7ème année, avec cette chasse aux horcrux il n'a pas obtenus ses ASPICs. Répondit directement Bubus.

-Génial, soupira Margot, on est au bon endroit, au bon moment mais pas dans la bonne DIMENSION ! Idiote, à cause de toi on est sûrement tombées dans une putain-de-fanfiction !

-Heu et sinon, qu'elles sont les ''petites'' choses que vous voulez modifier ?

-Comment dire... nous voulons mettre ensemble des gens liés par le destin. Rigola Margot.

-En gros, nous voulons former des couples. Traduit Lola.

-Et quels couples ? Demanda lentement Dumbledore.

-Entre autres: Hermione et Severus, Luna et Neville, vous et McGonagall...

-Attends quoi ? S'exclama Albus.

-... Harry et Drago... ce genre de petites choses quoi... Citèrent Margot et Lola totalement neutres.

-Vous êtes complètement folles... mais ça ne vous empêche pas d'être surtout géniales ! S'écria le Vieux Glucosé. Faut dire que depuis que Tom est mort je m'ennuie tellement, donc autant ce lancer dans un délire dingue, mais amusant. Si vous abandonnez pour Minerva et moi (notre couple va très bien merci)mon aide vous est acquise !

-Ok ! Répondirent les ''sœurs'' à l'unisson.

-Juste, vous êtes des sorcières ?

-...

-En espérant que t'es mis cette fonction en ratant ta machine Lola ! Passez nous une baguette... on verra bien. Soupira Margot.

-Si on a de la magie t'aura plus le droit de dire que ma machine était pourrie ! Répliqua Lola.

-Il me semble avoir garder des baguette qui pourraient vous aller. Ce sont des baguettes un brin particulières... mais qui, j'en suis certain, vous conviendront parfaitement. Commença Dumby.

-Particulières ? Répéta Lola soupçonneuse.

-J'en possède plusieurs mais je suis sûr que celles de Tom Jedusor et d'Héléna Serdaigle... vous choisirons immédiatement !

-Par Merlin ! Ça ressemble à un scénario méga prévisible genre : ouais elle sont les petites-filles de Dumby, elle sont un peu folles mais super puissantes et must du must elles ont des baguettes de gens connus... pitoyable, je veux ma propre baguette ! Répliqua Margot.

-Mais Margot tu sais... une baguette ça coûte cher et puis c'est quand même la baguette de Tommy... souffla Lola jouant avec la corde sensible (au fric) de son amie. Et en plus il semblerai que ça soit plutôt pratique d'êtres les ''petites-filles'' du grand Dumbledore.

-Bon ok... mais tu commence à me ressembler en plus de me connaître, devrais-je te supprimer ?

-Se n'est toujours pas le peine.

-Formidable gloussa le Directeur en sortant les baguette du bureau en mode : je savais que tu dirais oui.

Comme dans tout bon scénario de fanfiction qui se respecte les baguette s'ajustèrent immédiatement à leurs nouvelles porteuses.

-Bien ce si étant fait que diriez-vous d'aller vous répartir dans vos classes de 3ème année ? Proposa leur nouveau grand-papy.

-Ouais, mais non, fit Margot en jouant avec un instrument en argent, il faudrait qu'on soit en 7ème année avec les redoublants. Vous avez qu'a dire : c'est mes petites-filles, se sont des génies de la magie, et hop on est en 7ème.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Le vieux visiblement pas trop d'accord avec l'idée de mettre des gamines de 3ème année chez les 7ème année.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Margot et moi connaissons quasiment tout les sortilèges (enfin ceux du livre). Informa Lola.

-Bien si vous le dites. Céda Albus. Mais on laisse seulement pour les profs et en couverture au cas où le ''vous êtes les petites-filles d'Albus Dumbledore''.

Le choixpeau magique sous le bras les trois futurs cupidons retraversèrent le château jusque dans la Grande Salle où le Directeur annonça l'arrivée de deux nouvelles élèves directement en 7ème année. Un volée de «quoi ?!» et de «impossible elle sont trop jeunes» accueillis la nouvelle et Severus sembla sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur.

-Parfait, maintenant passons à la répartition je vous prie. Termina Dumbledore, Lola Roth !

Tremblante d'appréhension la jeune voyageuse s'assit sur le tabouret branlant et ferma les yeux quand le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête.

-Voyons voir, ho, je vois de grandes capacités intellectuelles, un brin de naïveté et beaucoup de gentillesse que penses-tu de Pouffsouffle ?

La réponse de Lola fusa :

-Plutôt crever !

-Bien, et pour que tu mène ton projet à bien le mieux serait que tu sois à : SERDAIGLE !

Quelques applaudissement polis retentirent et Lola se dirigea rapidement vers sa nouvelle Maison.

-Margot Roth !

Margot garda un visage neutre, faut dire que toute la surprise (le chapeau qui parle et qui répartis) n'existe plus quant on a lu les livres mais une légère excitation demeurait quand même.

-Voyons voir, ho je vois...

-Vous dites la même chose pour chaque élèves «Voyons voir, ho je vois» ? C'est ridicule ! Pensa/dit Margot.

-JE VOIS disais-je, une très grande ambition, un don certain pour le sarcasme, de la ruse et tu semble te donner les moyens de réussir ce que tu veux quitte à se que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde. Pour toi c'est évident tu iras à : SERPENTARD !

Cette fois un immense silence accueillis la décision du choixpeau, il était évidant (pour les élèves) que Margot était née-moldue, pas franchement le genre de personne qui se retrouve à Serpentard généralement.

Ignorant les chuchotements la deuxième voyageuse se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit... en face de Drago Malfoy.

Lola observa sa ''sœur'' un instant avant de se retourner vers ses propres camarades et de s'adresser à Luna :

-Excuses-moi, mais je vois que tu as le Chicaneur tu pourrais me le passer quand tu auras fini ta lecture ?Demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher quelle se trouvait en face de son idole. Au fait je suis Lola Roth.

-Je suis Luna Lovegood. Bien sûr, je te le prêterais répondit Luna, il y a beaucoup de nargoles autour de toi, tu devrais te fabriquer un repousse-nargoles comme le mien, continua-t-elle en montrant son collier en bouchons de bières au beurre.

-Je suivrais ton conseil, sourit Lola. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à rentrer dans le cercle de Luna et elle avait hâte de la suite.

En même temps à la table des Serpentards, Margot mangeait tranquillement en ignorant royalement ses condisciples.

-Hé, lança un grand métisse, je ne pense pas que tu devrais te mettre dans cette partie de la table, sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

-Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous connaître autre que de nom, répondit Margot d'une voix neutre, elle pointa sa fourchette sur son interlocuteur, tu es Blaise Zabini meilleur ami de, elle déplaça sa fourchette sur la droite en face d'elle, Drago Malfoy et, la fourchette encore un peu plus à droite, Théodore Nott. Vous avez tous les trois été accusé de mangemorisme (quel mot bizarre) et vous êtes visiblement les seule serpentards de votre année à être revenu à Poudlard. Ça fait quoi de se trouver dans la bâtisse que l'on a participé à détruire ?

-Nous ne sommes pas coupable. Dit lentement Drago.

-Prouvez le moi.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous le faire ? Demanda Théodore.

Margot sourit.

-Une amie née-moldue... pourrait toujours vous aidez dans votre ''redorage'' de blason... et vous pourrez me prouver que vous n'êtes pas de méchants mangemorts.

-Joli coup Roth, sourit Drago, nous ne pouvons plus refuser sous peine de nous faire traiter de mangemorts. Il tendis la main, Drago Malfoy enchanté.

-Margot Roth, c'est un plaisir, et tu n'imagine pas comme ce moment m'amuse. Répondit Margot en lui serrant la main.

-On peut essayer de deviner, Théodore Nott, enchanté. Le rustre de l'autre côté c'est Blaise Zabini. Fit le brun.

Le repas terminé le groupe commença à se diriger vers sa Salle Commune.

-J'arrive lança Margot.

Elle chopa Lola et l'attira vers elle.

-Alors ?

-Tout vas bien ! Luna est super, comment ça c'est passé avec les serpents ?

-Un peu plus durs à convaincre qu'une Serdaigle zarbie... à demain ! Salua Margot avant de s'éloigner.

Lola sourit en entendant Luna l'appeler et la suivit jusque dans leur pièce commune.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous... vous pensiez que nous ne pouvons faire pire que les précédents chapitres ? Mal vous en pris car voici... un monstre, notre bébé adoré à nous perso.**

 **Enfin bref, il n'y avait aucune logique dans les premiers chapitres ? Celui là... on vous laisse en juger par vous même.**

 **Persos à JKR rien à nous... pour pas changer...**

 **Nous vous conseillons d'écouter la bande-son du film Pocaontas (le moment ou elle clash John) et de la mettre en route quand la musique commencera dans le chapitre... faites nous confiance~ xD**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **P.S.(personnes coincées, sans humour ou non réceptives à la connerie... sous toutes ses formes... quittez cette page, ou vous ni survivrez pas. (ou vous deviendrez comme nous... c'est pas si mal...)).**

 **Enjoy !**

Lola, dans son sommeil, poussa un grognement et remua en tentant de faire disparaître le poids sur son ventre. A bout elle ouvris les yeux... et... cria.

-Ton heure est venue... Lolichou~ murmura une Margot affublée d'un sourire de psychopathe qui brandit tranquillement un couteau de cuisine (oui, y avait que ça en magasin).

Lola se redressa en hurlant et ouvris les yeux en grand. Rien... pas de Margot armée à l'horizon, juste un rêve un peu bizarre (le même depuis qu'elle est en 6ème... aucune raisons particulières...).

-Ça va ? Tu as crié fort. Remarque Luna d'une voix neutre.

-Oui, désolée.

Quelques minute plus tard dans un couloir menant à la Grande Salle.

-Luna ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclame une grande Griffondors aux cheveux brun bouclés et aux dents proéminentes.

-Il y a beaucoup de joncheruines aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne journée. Répondit Luna.

-Et si tu nous présentais ta nouvelle amie ? Continua un roux immense et tout maigre.

-Elle s'appelle...

-Lolichou ! Cria quelqu'un depuis l'entrée du couloir.

-Heu... oui, répondit Lola en se retournant vers sa ''sœur''.

-Il FAUT que nous obtenions du venin de basilique.

-Heu... je suis pas sûre que ça soit très légal... hésita Lola en fixant Hermione et Ron.

-ROTH ! Pourquoi tu nous abandonne dès qu'on sors de la salle commune ? On doit te prouver qu'on est pas des mangemorts ! Cria un Blaise Zabini, fort essoufflés, qui s'arrêta si brusquement que les deux autres Serpentards de derrières lui rentrèrent lamentablement dedans.

-Keep calm, Blaisinou on a toute la journée. Alors Lola, où en étions nous avant de nous faire si grossièrement interrompre.

-Tu parlais de venin et de basilique, le tout dans une même phrase, impliquant le fait d'aller chercher le venin sur le basilique susnommé. Exposa calmement Lola (la surprise passée, elle avait juste envie de savoir se que préparait Margot). Tu veux en faire quoi ?

-Un poison, pourquoi ?

-Du POISON ?! Demanda un jeune homme pathétiquement petit et maigre.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde Potty. Grinça Malefoy.

-Ho,ho,ho... ricanèrent Lola et Margot.

-Quesqu'y a ? Demanda Drago.

-Ho rien du tout... rien du tout... pas de quoi s'inquiéter... on imitaient juste le père noël, ronronna Margot, avec un sourire mielleux (et pas du tout crédible). On va manger ? A Lola : Ils se donnent déjà des petits noms c'est trop gnon !

Après le petit déjeuner...

Lola se promenait dans le couloir du 7ème étages en cherchant la Salle sur Demande (quant on est une fan on a des tics). Quand soudain, un Harry Potter et un Ronny Weasley surgirent de l'angle d'une porte et... lui sautèrent dessus.

-Tu la tiens Ron ? Grommela Harry.

-Ouais, c'est pas comme si elle se débattait. Marmonne Ron.

-DES PERVERS ! AU SECOURS ! Hurla Lola, MARGOT!... euh... non pas Margot en fait.

Les deux ''sauveurs du monde sorcier'' la traînèrent rapidement jusque devant une tapisserie représentant un idiot essayant d 'apprendre à des trolls à danser (immédiatement rangé dans la section ANPA), ils pénétrèrent dans la mythique Salle sur Demande.

-Génial... murmura Lola.

Finalement plus efficaces que ce à quoi on s'attendait, les ravisseurs de Lola ne mirent que 10 minutes pour l'attacher sur une chaise (on avait prévu un délai de 20 minutes, prenant en compte leur capacitées cognitives).

-Bon, maintenant révèle nous les plans de ta sœur. Ordonna Ron en se prenant pour le chef (genre...).

-I no comprendos signor Weasel. Répondit Lola.

-TU COMPRENDS TRES BIEN !

-Oh, vous parlez sûrement de la tentative de meurtre à notre arrivée ? Ma ''sœur'' a parfois de petits accès de colère, mais regardez je suis encore vivante... en fait c'est seulement parce que je suis utile (paillasson... que de souvenirs !). Donc vous êtes mal...

-C'est une mangemort, pas vrai ? Elle te manipule, c'est pour ça qu'elle traîne avec la fouine et ses potes. Accusa Potter.

-Elle s'inclinerait jamais devant Voldinouchet, même si il était encore vivant. Expliqua Lola d'une voix neutre.

-Voldinou quoi ? S'étouffa Ron.

-Ben, Voldinouchet c'est comme Pottychou ou Ronalychou même si ça me dégoutte de vous donner un surnom. Résonna la voix de Margot. Au fait Lolichounette, tu dois encore m'accompagner pour le tu-sais-quoi.

-Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer, on avait demandé à la Salle de pas s'ouvrir aux Serpentards !

-C'est parce-que, commença Margot d'une voix pleine de mystères... je suis trop shitée, et l'auteure de cette fanfic, donc je fais ce que je veux.

-...

-ROTH !

-MALFOIE !

-... comment tu m'a appelé ? Demanda Drago. Et comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?

-Margot... tu l'as pas fait... dit moi que tu l'a pas fait. Supplia Lola. On avait dit qu'on ferait un OS, pas dans un chapitre, on va nous traiter de folles, furieuses les folles.

-Sorry Lolichou, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Alors on le fait ? Demanda Margot.

-... bien sûr !

-Je savais que tu serais d'accord !

Au même moment un début de musique (nda : c'est le moment).

Dans un grincement tragique les portes de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrirent, laissant le passage à...un elfe de maison tenant un ventilateur. Harry observa les deux fille Roth et découvrir sur leur visage un mélange d'hilarité non-contenue et une expression machiavélique. Reportant son regard sur la porte il entendit un bruit de pas.

(nda : ceux qui étaient concernés par la phrase entre parenthèses au début mais qui on continué... reconsidérer votre choix.) (sérieux...) (on veut pas avoir des accusations de meurtre sur le dos.)

Deux mains au doigts pâles et élégants saisirent les bords des panneaux de bois et les firent claquer contre les murs. Devant les yeux émerveillés des deux ''sœurs'' et horrifiés du reste des personnes présentes se tenait un Lucius Malfoy en t-shirt à l'effigie de la S.A.L.E, les cheveux voletant dans le vent créé par le ventilateur de l'elfe. Il prit une grande inspiration et entonna un chant émouvant qui changera sûrement votre façon de voir les mangemorts et les sang-pur : _Tu dis qu'j'suis mangemort des trucs comme ça_

 _Est-ce à cause de mes cheveux ? Je ne le pense pas !_

 _Est-ce à cause de mon tatouage ou des ces petits chantages ?_

 _Faut qu't'arrêtes tes préjugés... tes préjugéééééééés..._

Un grand bruit résonna au moment où dans un jaillissement de fleurs l'ex-mangemort fut à nouveaux téléporté dans sa cellule à Ascaban : Drago Malfoy venait de s'évanouir sous le choc.

 **On s'excuse pour ceux qui on voulu faire leurs Griffondors et on fini à l'hosto après une crise d'épilepsie/cardiaque/début d'un cancer mental...**

 **On sait pas trop si on doit assumer ou faire passer ça pour un défi, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré niark; niark; niark**

 **en espérant que vous vous ferez de chouettes potes pendant votre térapie de groupe à la suite de votre lecture.**

 **A+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Comment vous allez depuis la dernière fois ? Pas trop traumatisé ? Coooool~ Aujourd'hui nous clôturons cette première aventures des Cupidonnes, elle sera suivie d'un OS qui pourra être lu indépendamment, bien, maintenant que vous êtes au jus on peut commencer à se marrer !**

 **Enjoy !**

Lola se tourna vers Margot :

-Tu crois pas qu'on y est allées un peu fort ? Je suis pas sûre que Dray puisse seremettre après avoir vu son père comme ça...

-Tu penses qu'il a assez de fric pour se payer une ou deux consultation chez le psy ?

-Je pense mais au pire on s'en fiche un peu, non ? C'est le dernier chapitre, on peu faire des trucs illogiques, regarde la fin de cette merde de twilight...

-Pas faux, du coup ça fait rien si tu fait une ou deux prises de judo à Weasel.

-En effet.

La minorité (quoique) rouquine d'Harry Potter dû se sentir menacée car il quitta la pièce en courant. Abandonnant son meilleur ami, toujours en train de beuguer sur les dix dernières minutes de sa vie.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée. Souffla Lola.

-Laquelle ? Lui répondit Margot.

-Pour le drarry qu'on a promis au début...

-Dis toujours...

-On a une pièce magique qui exauce les vœux, on a les deux types qu'on veut mettre ensemble, et on est des génies, chuchota Lola.

-Ouais, je vois, je vois.

Quelques heures plus tard (les auteurs avaient la flemme~)

-Alors, comme ça vous avez réussit votre mission ? Demanda le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard.

-Ouais, drarry est enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande, Nevla est en train de se bécoter sous l'effet d'un gaz diffusé bizarrement dans les serres et le Hervi boit en ce moment un philtre d'amour tombé par mégarde dans leurs verres respectifs. Je pense qu'on a fait du bon travail.

-Margot ! Professeur ! Y a drarry qui passe à l'action ! Cria Lola, qui ce tenait devant un engin magique semblable à une télé mais servant à espionner les élèv... euh, les ennemis de Poudlard.

Au moment où ces paroles quittaient la bouche de Lola, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les tornades McGonagall et Rogue pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire.

-Albus, Harry et Malfoy ne se sont pas présentés à mon cours ! Je crains qu'ils ne soient quelque par en pleine bagarre ! S'écria la directrice des griffondors.

-Oh mon _fucking god_ hurla Sevi, qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?!

-Ca mon cher Sévi c'est l'Amûûûûuuur ! S'écria Lola.

-C'est bôôoo l'amour... murmura rêveusement Margot. On le dit à trois ?

-Ouais ! 3-2-1...

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a accomplit notre mission on peut s'en aller vers d'autres cieux !

-Elles sont tarées... souffle Severus.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont amusantes. Répondit Dumby en gobant un bec au citron. Vous voulez un bonbon Minerva ?

-Si ça peut m'aider à accepter la réalité, avec plaisir Albus.

Pendant ce temps personne ne remarqua les ''légendaires'' Cupidonnes quittant la pièce pour ce rendre dans leur machine améliorée par Lola pour ressembler à un Tardis.

-On va où maintenant, j'ai choisit la dernière fois c'est à ton tour. Lança Margot.

-Pourquoi pas... Hunger Games, le couple Peeta et Katniss ne mérite pas d'exister !

-Ok.

Margot se dirigea vers la bibliothèque (en passant à côté de la piscine) et récupéra le premier tome de la-dite série. Avant de le poser sur le socle de transdémention. Les Cupidonnes posère leurs mains sur la manette de démarrage et lancèrent d'une même voix.

-Je sens qu'on va s'marrer !

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de notre voyage chez Harry Potter (des gens très accueillant vraiment).**

 **Si ça vous intéresse on postera bientôt un OS en rapport avec l'histoire (et nos délires...)**

 **On espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous nous suivrez pour nos prochaines aventures !**

 **P.S : On est pas allergique aux reviews et c'est plaisant de savoir que des gens lisent nos histoires, alors s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un ch'tit mot !**


End file.
